usotsuki
by julyciouss
Summary: [AU!] Kau pembohong, Karma-kun. random fic
Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Usotsuki © shichigatsudesu

Nakamura Rio – Akabane Karma – Okuda Manami

Warning : typo, OOC, Rio POV.

.

.

.

"Rio-chan, kau ingin pergi ke festival?"

"Huh?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Kurahashi Hinano yang tengah menunjuk sebuah poster di mading tepi jalan. Kemudian arah pandangku mengikuti lengan si surai jingga, melihat gambar penuh dengan kalimat persuasif itu.

"Tanpa ditanya pun, dia pasti akan pergi ke sana. Benar begitu, Rio-chan?" ucap Yada Touka seraya tersenyum padaku.

Benar katanya. Aku pasti akan menjawab 'ya' jika terdapat acara-acara menarik seperti itu. Meski tiap tahun tak ada yang berbeda, namun euforia yang dirasakan tidaklah sama. Hal itu yang menjadikan festival sebagai event wajib yang harus kuikuti setiap musim panas.

Aku pun mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Aku ikut." Seru Hinano antusias.

"Aku... masih ragu." Berbeda dengan Touka yang terlihat bimbang.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Keluargaku berencana pergi berlibur ke Kyoto. Aku tidak mungkin tidak ikut, karena pergi ke sana merupakan keinginanku." Jelasnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Yasudah kalau begitu. Kita pergi berdua saja ya, Hinano-chan?"

Hinano mengangguk antusias. "OK!"

.

.

.

Sehari menjelang hari H, sesuatu yang tidak diduga telah terjadi. Ini membuatku bingung, sekaligus sedikit kecewa.

"Maaf, Rio-chan—uhuk uhuk. Aku demam, baru hari ini. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut ke festival besok."

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada ponsel yang terhubung dengan ponsel Hinano. Ya, dia meneleponku, mengabarkan bahwa dia berhalangan hadir ke festival. Aku terkejut mendengar kabar itu. Berarti aku pergi sendirian dong?

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Yaa, mungkin aku kelelahan. Tapi, yang namanya sakit tidak bisa diprediksi kan?"

Benar sih. Aku bergumam dalam hati. Kalau begini caranya, aku harus pergi dengan siapa?

"Halo, Rio-chan—uhuk uhuk. Bagaimana kalau kau pergi dengan Karma-kun—uhuk uhuk. Dia juga pasti akan ikut kan?"

Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada sosok surai merah yang sangat menyukai festival, sama sepertiku. Hanya saja,

Kami sudah tidak dekat lagi.

"Karma-kun, ya?" ulangku. "Hmm, akan aku pertimbangkan."

"Misalnya—uhuk uhuk, Karma-kun menerima ajakanmu, bukankah itu bagus untuk memperbaiki hubungan kalian?"

Aku terdiam mendengar usulan Hinano yang sebenarnya cukup bagus. Hanya saja, apa aku bisa melakukannya? Aku dan Karma sudah tidak sedekat dulu. Pasti akan sulit sekali jika aku harus berkomunikasi lagi dengannya.

"Bagaimana?"

Suara serak Hinano kembali terdengar. Aku segera tersadar, kemudian kembali mempertimbangkan salah satu usul darinya. "Aku pikir-pikir dulu."

.

.

.

Saat itu Hinano menghubungiku siang hari, dan sampai malam ini pun aku masih belum bisa menghubungi Karma. Sedari tadi, aku berusaha merangkai kata-kata agar Karma mau menerima ajakanku. Aku juga sibuk menenangi hatiku yang tak karuan rasanya. Jadilah waktu yang terulur begitu banyak.

Namun kini, aku rasa aku sudah siap. Ponsel sudah ada di tangan, dengan kontak si surai merah yang sudah aku buka. Aku hanya tinggal menekan tombol call berwarna hijau, setelahnya kami akan tersambung. Aku segera melontarkan kalimat ajakan yang sudah kupersiapkan, tentunya setelah aku mengambil napas sebanyak tiga kali.

"Halo?"

Diangkat! "H-Halo, Karma-kun?"

"Ada apa, Nakamura?"

"A-Ano— apa kau akan ikut festival musim panas besok?"

"Ya, aku ikut."

"Bolehkah aku ikut bersamamu? Aku tidak punya teman. Hinano-chan sakit, dan Touka-chan pergi ke Kyoto." Aku berusaha memohon pada Karma agar aku bisa pergi ke festival bersamanya. Hinano benar, ini salah satu kesempatanku agar hubunganku dengan Karma bisa kembali normal. Aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakannya. "Boleh ya, Karma-kun?"

Lama tak dijawab. Karma hanya berdehem panjang sekian detik. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya, namun aku harus tetap sabar menunggu jawabannya.

"Tapi, aku akan pergi bersama Nagisa dan Sugino, bertiga." Jawabnya kemudian. "Aku tak tahu apa mereka mau kau ikut bersama kami atau tidak. Festivalnya besok, loh? Ini terlalu mendadak."

Aku menunduk lesu. Dugaanku tadi siang benar, Karma pasti akan menolakku. Meskipun dia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung, namun dari deheman panjang itu serta jawabannya barusan, aku yakin, pasti Karma berusaha menghindar dariku. Aku pasrah.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau. Maaf, aku mengganggumu."

Aku segera memutuskan panggilan itu. Aku pun merebahkan diri di kasur empukku. Ya, aku pasrah. Besok aku akan pergi sendiri.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh tepat. Festival musim panas yang diadakan di pusat kota ini begitu ramai. Kios-kios berjajar di samping kiri-kanan, lampion-lampion merah yang membentang sepanjang jalan, asap kepul dari bakar-bakaran yang baunya menggiurkan, dan riuh pikuk orang-orang beryukata warna-warni. Semuanya terlihat bahagia, menikmati setiap sajian yang ada di sini.

Yaa, meski sebenarnya aku merasa kesepian di sini, karena sebagian dari mereka tidak pergi seorang diri. Tidak seperti diriku yang pergi sebatang kara, tidak dengan teman, keluarga, apalagi kekasih.

Karenanya, aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan Karma, Nagisa, dan Sugino di tempat ini. Kalau kami bertemu secara kebetulan, tidak mungkin Karma menghindariku, apalagi di hadapan dua pemuda surai biru itu. Namun hal itu tidak akan terjadi jika aku hanya berdiam diri di pintu masuk. Lebih baik aku menikmati festival ini terlebih dahulu.

Aku mengunjungi beberapa kios makanan, namun kebanyakan makanan yang aku beli hanya makanan ringan saja, Takoyaki, misalnya. Kemudian aku juga membeli cumi bakar yang rasanya enak, ringgo ame yang kelewat manis, dan terakhir aku membeli yakisoba karena entah kenapa perutku tiba-tiba bergetar minta dikasih asupan.

Namun selama aku berkeliling membeli makan, aku tak melihat sedikit pun batang hidung Karma. Kalau dia memang datang ke sini, seharusnya kami bisa bertemu walau hanya sekali lewat. Dan kalau misalnya kami benar-benar tidak bisa berpapasan, minimal aku melihatnya sekilas. Setelah itu, aku tak peduli dapat melihatnya lagi atau tidak.

Melihat seseorang yang membawa dua cup kakigori membuatku ingin membelinya. Aku pun segera pergi menuju kios kakigori, membeli satu cup rasa matcha kesukaanku. Oh ya, sebentar lagi akan ada pertunjukan kembang api. Aku harus segera pergi menuju bukit di dekat kuil kemudian mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk melihat kembang api.

"Kau ingin membeli apa lagi, Karma-kun?"

Eh? Suara itu—

"Bagaimana kalau kita main tembak-tembakan?"

Suara ini, familiar sekali...

"Nanti saja kalau sudah melihat kembang api."

Tidak salah lagi, ini suaranya.

"Kalau begitu, kita beli permen kapas saja."

Aku memaksakan diri untuk menolehkan kepala. Kepalakuku bergerak begitu pelan, berat sekali. Mataku terasa perih, rasanya ingin menangis, tepat setelah kedua orang itu masuk kedalam objek pandangku.

Karma dan Manami, mereka ada di hadapanku. Keduanya berjalan bersama, sambil bercanda ria. Jarak yang memisahkan mereka mungkin hanya satu senti, karena tangan Karma merengkuh bahu Manami. Aku melihat wajah Manami yang memerah malu-malu, dan itu menyakitkan bagiku. Bukan hanya cemburu karena melihat mereka yang menempel layaknya permen karet, namun karena kenyataan ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia katakan di telepon kemarin.

Aku mengeratkan kakigori yang baru saja kudapatkan. Kalau saja isinya sudah habis, mungkin gelas sterofoam itu sudah kuremas hingga rusak. Sekarang aku tahu, bagaimana perasaan Karma kepadaku, mengapa ia menghindariku, mengapa ia menolakku saat aku mengatakan daisuki padanya. Dan aku hanya tersenyum miris, melihat semua kejahatan yang ia lakukan hari ini.

"Kau pembohong, Karma-kun."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N : Maaf ya, Okuda, kamu jadi pelampiasan saya. Gomen nasai *sungkem*

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)))


End file.
